


Your Turn

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pinto. One of them's afraid to orgasm. The other helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

Chris’ jaw practically hits the ground. “You’ve never--?”

“Not with another person, no.”

“But, then-- What-- How is that possible?”

Zach looks like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him on the spot. “I mean, I’ve had sex, of course. And when I’m on my own, or in my sleep, yeah. But otherwise… How the hell did we get on this subject, anyway?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Chris says a little too loudly, still trying to wrap his mind around it. “The more salient question is who the _hell_ have you slept with that didn’t notice when you didn’t come?”

“When I was younger, the girls I was with didn’t have a lot of experience either, and I was wearing a condom, so I could sort of… fake it.” Zach’s eyes are shut tight despite the fact that he’s not facing Chris, and his body is so tense it looks painful. “And then there were guys I met at clubs… Well, we weren’t exactly cuddling and baring our souls afterwards.”

“So… you can’t come, or you won’t?”

“I don’t, alright? It’s just too-- I don’t.”

Chris wants to scream. He wants to throw something heavy into something breakable. He wants to crack a joke so witty that they’ll both laugh themselves stupid and forget this conversation ever happened. But right now Zach looks as though even a gentle touch would break him, and Chris wants more than anything to take this shame from him.

He scoots closer to Zach on the couch but doesn’t touch him. “Zach. Zach, look at me.” The dark-haired man turns slowly, his eyes not meeting Chris’ at first. “We’ve got to fix this.”

Zach actually laughs at that, a high, brittle sound that hits Chris right in the chest. “You’re going to fix thirty-two years of neuroses right now? With what, your magic cock?”

Chris frowns – Zach is never so vulgar, but something in his eyes looks strangely hopeful. “Not exactly,” Chris ventures. “But you trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” Zach says, almost grudgingly.

“So… what if I went first?”

“I know how it’s done, Christopher.”

“I’m not sure you do.” Chris folds his legs up underneath him on the couch, turning to face Zach. “Look, if you asked me – and I’m not saying you did – you have some problems being vulnerable in front of other people. But I’m not ‘other people,’ right? So here’s the deal: I go first, and when I’m done, if you’re disgusted and horrified, you can go around telling everyone you meet that Chris Pine jerked off in front of you like the intractable pervert that he is.”

Zach shifts back on the couch, the tension in his body easing slightly. “You know I would never do that,” he says, so softly it’s almost a whisper.

“But you could. On the other hand, if you see me get off and both of us live through the experience, you could try it yourself.”

When Zach sighs, “You always did love being the center of attention,” Chris sees him relent and grins broadly.

“Just do me a favor and quit looking at me like you’re watching your own execution,” the younger man says.

Zach pulls a ridiculous face. “This better?”

“Much!” Chris laughs, kneeling up to shove his pants and underwear down to his knees. He’s already half-hard, a predictable result of the combination of talking about _sex_ with _Zach_. Settling back down to face Zach, Chris closes his eyes and takes himself in hand, stroking himself to full hardness.

“That was quick,” mutters Zach, and Chris chuckles a bit, leaning back on one hand and finding a good rhythm with the other. He’s never denied being a bit of an exhibitionist.

“It’s because of you, y’know,” Chris says, keeping his eyes shut and his focus on the slide his hand, the ache building in his groin. He figures Zach’s been pretty open with him; he might as well return the favor. “I’ve thought about you for a long time. First time was after watching you film the Vulcan High Council scene. Fuck, you were so intense.” Chris’ hips jerk up a little at the memory, and he hears a slow hiss of breath from the other end of the couch. He takes this as permission to keep going.

“Mmm, I wasn’t even supposed to be on set that day. But I wanted to see you, and _god_. Putting those bastards in their place without even raising your voice. So fucking sexy.” Chris runs his thumb over the head of his cock on every other stroke, spreading the slick fluid down to ease the slide of his hand. “Imagined you using that voice on me. Telling – no, _commanding_ me to suck your cock. Would’ve done it, too, no questions asked.”

Chris risks opening his eyes, and nearly loses it at the sight of Zach, eyes focused on Chris’ cock and breathing like he’s just run a mile. “Zach, look at me. I want you to look at me when I come. So fucking close.”

Zach looks at him, pupils so wide his eyes look black, and when his tongue darts out to wet his lips, Chris lets go, gasping Zach’s name as he shoots all over his hand and his t-shirt. Good thing it’s an old shirt, he thinks as he settles back down into his body, pulling the shirt up over his head and cleaning himself off with it.

Chris gets the urge to make a joke again, say something to lighten the mood, but when he sees the desperate, hungry stare focused on him, he forgets his own name. “Y—your turn,” he stammers out, and Zach just nods, hands going to his belt.

“Get comfortable,” Chris manages to say as Zach tugs down his own pants and sits back on the couch, legs sprawled in front of him as carelessly as Chris has ever seen. He’s already hard, and—

“Fuck, you’re _hung_ ,” Chris says with all due admiration, but Zach just blushes and turns away.

“Don’t know if I can do this,” Zach whispers, but his hand is already starting to move.

Chris says, “You _can_ ,” because he doesn’t know what the hell else to say while watching his best friend work himself in quick, hard strokes. He’s rough with himself, and Chris has to fight to stop from batting Zach’s hand away and sucking that long, thick cock in his mouth just to see if he can take it all. He makes it a new life goal to try and find out.

“Zach, you’re gorgeous like this,” Chris murmurs. He wants Zach to know he’s here with him. “I want to touch you. I’m just gonna put my hand on your shoulder; is that alright?”

Zach grunts out an affirmative and Chris lays his hand on Zach’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Chris continues, “I stare at your hands all the time, you know. They look so strong, like you could pin both of my wrists with one hand.” At this, Zach’s hand tightens and he starts thrusting his hips up into his grip. “God, that looks like it feels really good. Can you tell me?”

“I—“ Zach starts, but his rhythm falters and he seems to close in on himself.

“It’s okay,” Chris says quickly, not wanting to lose momentum. “I’ll keep talking. You know how I love the sound of my own voice.” Chris catches the sight of Zach’s lips quirking up into a smile and realizes just how badly he wants to kiss him. Inwardly, he curses himself for starting this while thinking yet again with his dick, but Zach’s thrusts are getting a little more ragged now and he needs all of Chris’ attention.

“You look like you’re getting close,” Chris murmurs, sliding his hand down Zach’s arm to feel the muscles flexing there.

Zach hasn’t been looking at him this whole time, but now his eyes slam shut. “Can’t-- I can’t.”

“You will,” Chris responds firmly. He reaches over to turn Zach’s face to his, and the older man is startled enough by the touch to open his eyes. He looks so lost but so ready, and Chris figures he will die a happy man if he can watch Zach’s orgasm just this once.

“You’re right there, aren’t you, baby?” The endearment draws a small whimper from Zach’s lips and Chris knows he’s found something good. He brings his face in close, close enough to feel Zach’s breath ghost across his own mouth. “It’s okay, just let go. You won’t break, baby – I’m right here. Don’t be scared. Baby, come on. Come for me.”

And Zach does.

His face is always beautiful, but in ecstasy it’s magnificent. There’s so much abandon in it, and Chris stops breathing entirely when he realizes that no one has ever seen this before. And if he has any say in the matter, no one else ever will. Zach is shaking now, trying to get his breath back but murmuring something over and over and when Chris realizes _it’s his name_ , he can’t stop himself anymore – he pulls Zach in for a long, breathless kiss.

It’s not the best kiss ever – Chris is too eager and Zach’s lips are still slack with pleasure – and it’s certainly a terrible first kiss, being timed as it is. But Chris wouldn’t trade it for any technique-driven 10-out-of-10 stick-the-landing kiss in the world because it’s Zach and he’s just cracked open his chest and torn out a piece of his heart and pushed it into Chris’ willing hands.

Chris tumbles back and half-pulls Zach on top of him. Zach is laughing soundlessly and Chris is smiling too widely to really kiss anymore, so they just lie there, hands stroking and clutching at each other.

“World didn’t end,” Chris whispers, threading his fingers through Zach’s hair. “We’re both still here. Nobody died of shame.”

Zach groans quietly and buries his face in Chris’ neck. “You called me baby.”

“And you liked it.”

 

 **Bonus Comment Ficlet -- The next day**

“We can’t do this, Chris,” Zach sighs, picking forlornly at his bagel.

Chris shuts his eyes for a moment and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’d hoped to avoid this conversation, perhaps through some kind of conveniently-placed black hole that would drop him off a week from Thursday when all of this is settled and he and Zach are fucking regularly, like they should be. It’s this transition that he’s not good at, compounded by the fact that they’re co-workers and Zach’s… well, whatever Zach’s thing is.

“We _can_ do this,” he tries. “We’re two consenting adults who are attracted to each other. The timing’s… maybe a little weird, but we’re both mature enough to deal with that.”

“Okay, fine, _I_ can’t do this,” Zach says, his eyes still fixed on his plate.

“Why not?”

“Fuck, Chris, you know. I’m a mess. You saw me last night.”

“Yeah, I did,” Chris says, fighting back the urge to grab Zach by the chin and make him look Chris in the eye. After their mutual little show the previous evening, they’d watched a movie pressed shoulder to shoulder and fallen asleep on the couch. Upon waking, Chris had let his hand slide slowly up Zach’s thigh, fully intending to relieve a still-sleeping Zach of his morning erection… only to be unceremoniously dumped off the couch as Zach awoke flailing. “Look, Zach, obviously there are issues—”

“ _My_ issues,” Zach says forcefully. “Haven’t you wondered why no one’s ever seen me come before? I’m never with anyone long enough for them to even notice. And I’m guessing you’re not just asking for the occasional jerk-off session.”

“Just to be clear, is that the problem?”

“Of course it’s the fucking problem.”

“Yeah, but, I mean, it’s not that we’re co-workers or friends or that you aren’t attracted to me.”

“What, a lifetime of sexual dysfunction isn’t enough for you?”

“We did okay last night,” Chris says softly.

“Last night wasn’t a date or a relationship. Last night was a… a masturbatory anomaly, nothing else.”

Maybe that should sting, but Chris knows Zach well enough to know when he’s lying to himself. “Hey, that was a big deal for you, I know that. Don’t pretend like it wasn’t.”

When Zach finally does meet Chris’ eyes, he looks so vulnerable it’s as though he’s been ripped open. “I don’t know if I can give you more than that.”

“Here’s the thing,” Chris says, reaching across the table to place his hand over Zach’s. “I don’t think anyone’s ever asked you for more. So I’m asking.”

“Chris, no.”

Chris slides to the floor and goes to kneel by Zach’s chair.

Zach turns to him, face twisted with anguish. “I can’t.”

Chris sets his hands lightly on Zach’s thighs. “Please, baby.”

Once again, the pet name makes him shiver. “What do you want from me?”

“To touch you. To make you feel good. To see your beautiful face every time you come.” Zach doesn’t turn away, so Chris begins to rub his thumbs against the muscles in Zach’s legs. “And to take you out, so we don’t have to eat half-stale bagels because that’s all I’ve got in the fridge. To be the first one you call when you see a ridiculous spelling mistake on a store sign. To be the last thing you think of before you fall asleep.”

Zach’s mouth quirks up in a small smile. “You’ve got most of those things already.”

“It’s a good start. And if having more takes time, then it takes time,” Chris agrees. “But there’s something else I want right now.”

“What?”

“I want to suck your cock until you can’t help but say my name when you come.”

Zach reaches out for Chris with a slightly trembling hand and allows Chris to lavish it with kisses and soft, playful bites. When Zach’s other hand comes down to unzip his jeans, Chris knows they’re well on their way to something more.


End file.
